Interrogation of a Draconequus
by Autistic HyperGamer Z
Summary: The girls have managed to capture Discord and brung it back to Equestria from Earth. Now they attempt to extract information out of him. But what if he is not Discord they're searching for?


**AN: This is my short oneshot. This takes place after the Coronation, getting rid of the Black Vines, but without Discord being reformed. And also, this OC of mine is not a Brony, but a pure gamer.**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. I find myself on a bunky bed. No soft cushion for a bed. Top is dark and bricky, and so are the walls. After examining my surroundings, I appear to be inside the Dungeon. My Dark crimson shirt is still on, along with Short Jeans and Black slippers which I always leave on.

I think I remembered what happened. Six alien creatures came out of nowhere, firing a rainbow beam, which did no effect, before a spell put me to sleep. What a jerkish way to interrupt my gaming of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure on the Super Nintendo Emulator.

I lift my head up slowly, to see the same alien, but different colors. Four legs, it has hooves, mane, tail, and cartoony eyes. A Pony I believe, and it spoke the same language as mine, known as 'English'.

"Your Seven Interrogators are Here, Discord." He said,

Discord? Who is this Discord? Immediately, six pastel coloured ponies coming in, followed by a tall white regal one with flowing rainbow mane, wings and a unicorn horn. A Purple unicorn with wings, glaring at me. A Yellow Pegasus with Pink mane. A White Unicorn with purple mane. Orange Pony with Blond mare. Rainbow-maned Pegasus, and a Pink Pony. I can see the glares of few ponies, plus the White one.

"Thank you." Spoke the tall one, "You may leave us, Guard." The guard I presume leaves the dungeon, and without any moment a rainbow-maned Pegasus zooms to my face.

"So you thought you can escape, Discord?" She harrassed,

"Discord?" I said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Drop the Act, Discord!" The Purple unicorn ordered,

"It is not an act." I shouted,

"I say it is." Rainbow whispered, all the ponies not buying my innocence. What will I do to get them to believe my story? I repeated my words of innocence, but no go. Unable to take any chances from my Innocences.

"Discord, Drop the act." Said the tall white one, "You will comply with the Interrogation. Do not lie."

"I am not lying, Miss." I said, unbought. The white ruler begins the Interrogation.

"Discord, what are your schemes?" She asked,

"None," I answered, "and I'm not Discord." Her face is still showing suspicious looks,

"You are lying, so I'll ask again." She pressed, "What are your schemes?"

"Then I'll repeat again." I responded, "None." That word angering the tall ruler, "No matter how you threatened or how many times you ask, I have none."

I continue to repeat my answers. Many methods are used to get me to drop the act. The Pink Pony tickling me, and my innocent words are the same. Tickles after Tickles, Pinkie gave up, and the looks of dissapointments is seen from my vision. The tall one then turns to the Yellow Pegasus.

"Fluttershy..." The tall one asked, "Can you use your stare?"

The yellow Pegasus Fluttershy nodded, acknowledging the orders. Then she flew up to me and stared at me. Continously trying to get me to tell the truth, which I am, but unbought. Repeats after Repeats, she tries to hardened her stare power. My words of innocence still repeats. It only took minutes until she flew back in dissapointed face. Whatever power she used, must've failed.

"Sorry..." She said, "My stares not working..."

"Fluttershy..." Rainbow-maned whispered, before turning to me with a face of murderous glare, "You... You chimeric, discordic, PIECE OF...!" She hovers in the air and flies to me, ready to kill with her bloody bare hooves, but stopped by a bit on her tail by a Cowmare, who was wearing a Stetson hat.

"Rainbow. Stop!" She said through the bite, before spitting out the Rainbow tail, "We can't get any information if he's dead."

"Negotiating is not working. He's never going to drop the act like this." Rainbow seethed, "I say we use violence to do so until he loosens or die."

"Girls... Huddle..." Said Twilight, and the six ponies joined in, right after leaving the dungeons temporary.

"...refuses to drop the Act..."

"...Elements didn't even work..."

"...used it in the first place. What should we do?"

"...just being stubborn..."

"...any info out of him..."

"...waste our time..."

I continue to eavesdrop, Hearing what they are planning. I then look at my left Xeno Hand, and right troll-like hand. I sense my chaos magic still sealed, making my use efficiency at 25% or lower. I hear the hoofsteps and turn to the seven Equines. I begin to speak first.

"Hello again." I said, "Decide to believe me?"

"We will see about that, Discord." The Ruler said, "My student Twilight will cast a spell, to make sure you will never lie." I see the Purple Winged Unicorn Twilight, flaring up her horn. I can see the red aura appearing around her horn, before the aura of same color appears around me.

"Now. Let's begin again." she asked, "What are your schemes?"

"None." I answered, "I use my powers to fight forces of evil." The Red aura coated around me, turns green with a chiming sound, shocking the girls. I think that means I am telling the truth.

"WHAT?!" The six Shouted. Finally they believe me. All except Twilight however, who turned from shock to anger. Chatters can be heard, finally they believed my first answer. The tall regal ruler raised her hoof to cut the chatter.

"Lets try with an Easy Question." The ruler started, beginning round two of the Interrogation, "Are you Discord?"

"No." I answered, "My name is Derek." It turns green once again. Also angering Twilight. I ignored the emotions and focus on the questions.

"What were you doing on Earth besides fighting evil?" She asked,

"Playing Computer Games." I answered, "Before you ask, I know alot about Computers on the outside. It's an advance technology we humans use, runned by electricity, and-" Cut off by Twilight gasping and taking her turn to speak.

"So you are the Evil human!" She accused, "You must be working with Discord."

"I do not know of this Discord." I said, giving a green aura, making Twilight hang in defeat and trotting back, before I continued, "I was just enjoying my less-chaotic to chaotic excitement on a virtual monitor. I used those since around 20 years ago."

"He is telling the truth." Cowmare said,

"So it seems." Celestia said,

"So he's not the Discord?" Rainbow said, before pulling out my Device from the Pocket, "Then what is this?"

"3DS." I asked, "Got it because I wanted to play Cave Story 3D, best indie game ported to console, letting me shoot rabid spawns."

"WHAT?!" Fluttershy shouted in shock, before turning to rageful anger. It seems she must like animals, and hates to see it cruelly used to be killed for fighting. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHI-"

"Developers made games to do that." I said,

"Well I don't see Cave Story." Rainbow contradicted,

"Stored back in my house." I smirked, "There are different games I play."

"Are there animals there?" The Pink pony asked,

"Yes," I said, "But they are not Sentinel like you." I continue to exchange questions and answer back as well, slowly gaining the small percentages of acquaitances from the Ponies. I learned the names of the ponies, Twilght Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the Ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia. Twilight still seems distrustful.

"Let's change the subject. Tell me, what made you into a Draconequus."

"The only thing I know from my Childhood is the Unknown Virus." I explained, "It turns us into Mutants with powers which can never be removed. And I don't know who made the virus." The red Aura turns green.

"And then what happened?" Fluttershy asked,

"The government started hunting us down, putting us to death." I answered, "Luckly, I used a disguise to survive this..."

"How could they..." Fluttershy whispered, before Twilight cuts off with a yell.

"NO!" Twilight shouted with disapproval of my words, "How could it not detect the lies! You are suppose to have lies! How are you faking the honest act?!"

"I am being honesty for real." I glared back at the Lavender Princess, "Whenever you believe me or not, it's not my problem."

"NO! I will not take any chances!" Twilight yelled, before rushing to me, face to face. "What are your Schemes?!"

"None." I answered, angering her,

"I said What are your Schemes?!" she pressed,

"None and None." I answered again. Yet my words angered her once again,

"I will give you on-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Celestia managed to cut her off with a yell.

"Twi, He is telling the truth." Applejack said, face to Twilight, "I sense no Deception in him."

"He could be the Agent of Discord!" Twilight yelled, "How do you girls know he won't turn on us?"

"I'm siding with Applejack here." Rainbow said,

"Me too." Pinkie Pie said, "He's answered all of them Truthfully."

"You can't be serious!" Twilight shouted,

"I think you are becoming Insane, Twilight." Rarity joined, "He was being very honest. He will not turn on us, Twilight. Can you just listen?"

"You know that Truth spell did not detect any lies." Celestia said, "That means he is not Discord. I thought you have learned that friendship lesson months ago." but those words are somehow making Twilight go insane. The truthful words out of me or shared from me, upsetting the Element of Magic.

"No! No! No-no-no-no-no!" Twilight muttered in panicking state, thinking that I placed a spell on them. She is very distrustful, trying to get me to spill it, which I am. Only thirty seconds is need before she snaps to his final drastic measures, "That's it! **MEMORY SPELL!**"

"TWILIGHT, STO-"

Too late anyways. Twilight stopped the Lie-Detecting spell and fired a magic beam to probe into my memories. All I can see is flashbacks of my Memories now. This is where the unknown virus affected me, shown on the news. Mom taking me to the doctor to learn about my powers. Being taught not to misuse my powers, but sometimes due to my childish plus impish mind. Then memories of fighting powered mutant playing the villain side. It was inevitable, but I can't let them threaten freedom and liberty. There's my first nemesis, building machines to take over Texas, but stopped by my powers.

After so many memories, we wind ourself back in the dungeon. I've woken up and see seven downed Ponies. One is getting up, and It's Princess Twilight Sparkle. He looks at me, and gives a big glare.

"You..." She growled, gritting her teeth in rage.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked, "Please unleash me..." then pleaded, only for Twilight to growl in rage.

"No... I...will...not...!" She snapped, her eyes glowing white, then her wings flapping fiercely, "I will not... let you live!" then leaping at me, knocking me to the bunk bed, pinning me there. She gets up and starts pounding my head with both hooves at the same time. The punches are much different. Harder with hooves. Her hooves broke my glasses, and now it makes scars, blood pouring out and down my faces as I continue to took many hits. My face soon becomes messy with my own blood, before Twilight stops and pants.

She is not done however. She launches both hooves at my neck, strangling me as hard as she can with low stamina.

"**I will rip you apart,"** She threatened in a demonic voice,** "you ungrateful chimera! I will kill you for those memories!**"

I tried to plead to stop, but the choking prevents me from talking. Could this be the end of me? Am I going to die just because of my truthful words, and my memories she looked at?

My thoughts of my final fate is cut off, when hooves out of nowhere launched at Twilight's head, knocking her back from me, and then out of her conscious state. I slowly turn to see a Yellow Pegasus, before my eyes become blurry.

"FLUTTERSHY!" I can hear the yell from other ponies, who just awoken from the short unconsciousness. I can see Fluttershy glaring at the Purple Unicorn, before turning her head to me. She gasped at the damage Twilight did to me. It was worse.

"My goodness!" Fluttershy shouted, "You're bleeding!" I can hear the gasp from the Regal Princess, known as Celestia.

"That was not suppose to happen." Celestia whispered, before raising her voice to the scolding manner, "My instructions are to see no violence inflicted on our prisoner."

"It was Twilight." Fluttershy said, but that was all I can hear much before my eyes closes, slowly losing my consciousness just now. I can hear muffled voices. Arguments are heard, before I can hear Twilight scream and hear a magical flash, assuming she teleported. The last thing I see before drifting to darkness is a White Winged Unicorn, or rather alicorn, who is Princess Celestia.

_'Forgive us for treating you like this. We'll make you feel better.'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then... I've woken up. I am not inside the bunky Dungeon, but on a bed. It is still darkened from my sight. I reached my face with hand to try and take off my bandages, but one hoof of another is what it takes to prevent me.

"Oh! Don't touch your face!" A feminine voice warned, putting my hand down.

"Where am I?" I asked, "Did someone turned off the lights?"

"It's Somepony, and that's because we had bandages on your head. It's wrapped around to prevent further bleeding. You were lucky to survive them." She answered, "Also, you're in the Infirmary. You are very different from Discord indeed."

"Discord? Is he some kind of Villain?" I ask,

"Yes. I will let Celestia explain." she answered, "She should be on her way here." I then hear hoofsteps, "I'll let her know if she comes." then leaves the room. I laid my head on the pillow, sighing and thinking, thinking about when would Twilight learn to accept me.

My thoughts are cut with a glimpsy voices from one room to another, or in the hallways.

"You too... Is everypony under the curse."

"Twilight, you did not paid attention, did you?"

"I did! But... But I just couldn't accept his truthful words!"

"Then you have forgotten the important lesson: Never judge a book by its cover."

Judge a book by a Cover. Does she mean by Prejudging? I can hear the conversation between Celestia & Twilight. It was then I snapped to remembering my memories: students every school prejudging me as 'wierd', 'freak', and 'monster'. I shook my head gently, hoping to forget about those cruel memories.

"Mister Derek?" I raised my head up,

"Yes?"

"Celestia is here."

I can hear hoofsteps after that. Hearing them coming inside. I'm ready to hear what they say, and to learn who is this Discord villain guy from the ruler of equestria, Princess Celestia.


End file.
